


Atlantis

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi takes Reid on a vacation to Atlantis Paradise Island Resort in the Bahamas. Just a little fun & feel-good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlantis

David Rossi had to admit it… his boyfriend of nearly a year never ceased to amaze him. Here they were, in paradise… and yet Spencer Reid couldn’t get his nose out of a book about the very place they were currently at.

Rossi sighed and shook his head, smiling in amusement. He reached out and placed his hands on Reid’s hands, where they were gripping the travel guidebook. Golden brown eyes blinked and darted up, locking onto Rossi’s mahogany gaze.

“Spencer…” Rossi said softly. “I know that books are where you are comfortable… but you’re not hiding behind them as long as we are here.” And he took the book from Reid’s hands, and tossed it aside. Reid’s eyes widened in shock and little yip escaped his lips as the book went sailing over the railing the boat, and splashed into the ocean.

“Stop reading about it, and just enjoy the experience!”

“You threw the book overboard!” Reid yelped.

“We don’t NEED it.” Rossi insisted, taking Reid’s hands.

“But—“

“I’ve planned out every minute of our vacation, Spencer. We don’t need it. Forget your books for a few days. And just… let me give you the best vacation you’ll ever have.” And he guided Reid to the railing of the yacht that he had chartered for the afternoon. They had arrived at Atlantis Island Resort in the Bahamas, and while Rossi had sent their luggage to their room, he had taken Reid directly to the Marina to board the yacht he had chartered to take them around the island. 

“Just look, Spencer.” Rossi said, sweeping out a hand to indicate the gorgeous vista. “You can’t see this in that book. You can’t smell the sea, hear the water, feel the wind, in that book.” He rested his hands on Reid’s shoulders and stood close behind him, smiling.

Reid slowly allowed a smile to overtake his face and he removed his sunglasses, taking in the bright vibrant colors of the sea surrounding the tropical island. Their yacht tour continued all afternoon, and they dropped anchor for a sunset dinner on the deck. Reid had to admit it… he had never seen a sunset quite like if before. And on the journey back to the marina, they lay back on a couch, cuddling together as Reid pointed out stars and constellations overhead. 

When they finally arrived at their room, Reid was too sleepy to appreciate how wonderful it was. To Rossi’s amusement, the boy showered and collapsed onto the bed in nothing but the towel around his waist and fell asleep right there.

Rossi rose with the sun, more than ready to get this vacation well and underway. Reid, however, was sprawled across the bed, one leg half hanging off, snoring. Rossi just placed a room service order for breakfast, then sat back and watched his lover sleep with a smile on his lips as he listened to sounds of the sea outside of their window. When the soft knock came at the door, he tore himself away from the sight of his lover to open it up and bring in their breakfast, and immediately set everything up so that the delicious smells wafted in with the morning breeze, right over Reid. 

It only took minutes for Reid to stir awake, roused by the smell of coffee.

“Good morning.” Rossi greeted, and sleepy eyes turned to settle on the Italian. Rossi smiled, and a moment later, Reid gave a drowsy smile in return.

“Hi.”

“Here.” Rossi chuckled, handing Reid a cup of coffee. Reid sat up and accepted it, taking a long drink. 

“Mmmmm…” Reid hummed, a smile crossing his face. “Ohhhh… that’s GOOD.” Rossi chuckled. 

“Come over here and enjoy breakfast.” Rossi said, digging into his own meal. Reid flushed and pulled the bed sheets around himself to hide the nudity he had just realized, and shuffled over to eat. Rossi just shook his head. Reid looked around, finally taking in his surroundings.

“Oh… wow.”

“Hm?”

“Dave… this place is incredible!”

“You think I would have settled for anything less than the best?”

“Where are we?!”

“The Penthouse Suite at the Cove.”

Reid choked. “The Cove?! That’s the luxury—“

“Of course!” Rossi said with a grin. “Like I said. Nothing but the best for you. Of course, I had WANTED to do the Penthouse at the Reef,” Reid snapped his mouth shut and flushed; that was the most luxurious and expensive lodging available, “But I thought you would like the view here, better. And we’re right in the middle of everything. I didn’t do the Bridge Suite here because I thought that might make you uncomfortable. It’s really posh looking… I just did a little profiling and picked what I thought YOU would appreciate the most.”

“I appreciate that.” Reid said with a shy smile. “So… What are we doing today?” 

“Well… once we get you dressed and covered in sunscreen,” Reid made a face, “You’ll find out!” Reid just sighed and ate his breakfast, oblivious to Rossi taking in the sights of every inch of bare skin that was revealed. But when the camera flashed, Reid jumped.

“And THAT…” Rossi said, surveying the screen on the digital camera, “Is something I think I will get framed. You look like you posed strategically for that one!” Reid blushed dark red, and scowled.

“That’s not funny.”

“Was I laughing?” Rossi asked, standing and dropping his pants right there. Reid just froze, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Rossi pretended not to notice, and dug in his suitcase, pulling out some swim trunks and clothes for the day. Reid shook his head and quickly turned away, gulping down the rest of his coffee.

And an hour later, they were both sufficiently covered in sunscreen, and Rossi was trying to coax Reid out of the hotel room. Reid was not wanting to leave because he was in swim trunks, which was apparently too much skin showing for his tastes. It took Rossi a good fifteen minutes, but he finally got Reid out of the room and out of the hotel. The pair headed down silently to their destination…

They shuffled into the sand in their flip flops. They stared at the white sand, the blue waves and the bikini clad bodies. Then, in unison, they both drooped, heaved a big sigh and groaned "I hate the beach..."

They both stopped. They both turned. And they stared at one another. And then, they burst out laughing.

Several people turned and stared, as the pair simply howled.

“I didn’t know!” Rossi finally got out.

“I figured you would LIKE sitting on the beach with a drink.” Reid admitted.

“HELL no!!!” Rossi blurted. 

“… If neither of us like the beach, what are we going to do for the next few days?!” Reid blurted. “This is the Bahamas!”

“How about this… let’s go sit by the POOL and have a drink before lunch!”

“It’s morning and you want a drink?”

“One of those fruity girlie ones in a coconut shell with a little umbrella.” Rossi specified, and Reid snickered under his breath. But the pair did indeed do just that. They headed to Cain at the Cove, a private adult only pool area and procured their own little private cabana with a view of the sea, and there they curled up on a large plush lounger together and ordered a couple of pina-coladas.

At 1 o’clock, Rossi took Reid to lunch at the Cave Grill, where they sat in an underground area with an underwater view of the lagoon. This was apparently a mistake, as Reid was so enthralled with the sea life, that Rossi kept having to tell him to stop talking and eat or they would miss their appointment. And then Reid would pounce on that, trying to get Rossi to reveal what he had planned. Needless to say, they spent the meal talking in circles.

But finally, they stood and headed out, Reid still badgering Rossi about what they were doing. But Rossi still wouldn’t tell him. But when they arrived, it didn’t take Reid long to figure things out, and then he froze in his tracks.

“We’re not doing THAT, are we?!” He blurted, staring at the sign.

“Of course!”

“Dolphins?!”

“Yes.”

“… Animals do NOT like me!” Reid hissed, looking on the verge of panic.

“Spencer…” Rossi chuckled, walking over. “These are very intelligent creatures—“

“I know that!”

“They won’t give you a hard time like dogs. Now come on. I paid a lot for this.” Rossi said, knowing he was hitting below the belt with that comment. Reid allowed the elder man to drag him off to change into a wet suit. And Reid was NOT pleased… you couldn’t hide just how thin he was in that thing. By the time they were wading into the water with the dolphin’s handlers, Reid was rattling off information about dolphins at light speed, and Rossi had shush him several times before Reid finally shut his mouth. But then Rossi realized it wasn’t him that had gotten Reid to shut up… Reid had frozen at the approach of a dolphin, who looked quite cheerful in Rossi’s opinion. 

“Spencer.” Rossi said, trying to coax Reid over as he himself reached out and laid a hand on the dolphin. Reid looked like a deer in headlights. Rossi just smiled and held a hand out to Reid. Reid didn’t move, and didn’t take his eye off of the dolphin.

“Spencer!” Rossi barked, and Reid jumped. The dolphin let out a squeal an rolled over in the water, wiggling his flippers. Rossi grinned, wading over to Reid and wrapping an arm around the young man and drawing him over to the dolphin, who, to his delight, thrust his nose into Reid’s palm. Reid gasped and jumped, but then found Rossi taking his wrists and guiding his hand up the dolphin’s nose and to the protruding forehead.

“… It’s rubbery.” Reid gasped softly, eyes wide in amazement. And slowly, as the dolphin frolicked gently (Rossi had a feeling the creature could sense his lover’s nerves), Reid smiled. And before either one of them knew it, the handler had the dolphin up out of the water shaking hands/flippers with the two agents and a few others, and they were feeding him fish. Rossi was pleased that Reid had relaxed much faster than he had expected him to, and when Reid gave a hand signal under the handler’s guidance, Reid broke into laughter when the dolphin spit out an impressive stream of water all over Rossi.

The half hour passed much faster than either man knew, and when it was over, Reid was unable to hide his disappointment. Until Rossi informed him that he had also paid for them to do a deep water swim with the dolphins as well. And before he knew it, he was in snorkeling gear and watching Reid playing with dolphin under the water. And he found Reid’s awkward swimming to be more than a bit endearing, especially when Reid playfully mimicked the movements of the dolphin, undulating his body to swim as opposed to flailing his gangly arms and legs.

When a handler tried to get a pair of dolphins to push Reid through the water with their noses on the bottoms of his feet, it took a few tries; apparently Reid’s feet were very ticklish. What amused Rossi, was that even the dolphins seemed amused, as they kept nudging Reid’s feet to see him jump and shriek and giggle. One of the handlers confirmed that Reid was not the first that the dolphins had done this to…

When the deep swim with the dolphins was over, Rossi took Reid to feed the sting rays, and then to the Sea Lion experience. Reid had relaxed by then, and laughed in delight when a sea lion pressed his wet and whiskery nose to the young man’s cheek and made a loud kissing noise. He dissolved into hysterics when the sea lion then turned and planted a big wet kiss straight onto David Rossi’s bearded mouth. The hysterics continued when the sea lion looked at Reid, and then mimicked him, slapping his flippers together and letting out a loud laughing sound.

Reid actually collapsed and floundered about in the water at that one, he was laughing so hard. Rossi made a face and wiped his mouth off, glaring at Reid. Reid was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face. Rossi had never seen him laugh like that before… And so with a roll off his eyes and a sigh of disgust, he silently forgave the snarky sea lion, who looked him straight in the eye, and   
flared his whiskers in a great big grin that Rossi was SURE was full of sarcasm. He then silently retracted his forgiveness , cursed at the sea lion in Italian and waded away, Reid splashing after him.

“Aw, c’mon, Dave…” Reid giggled, sloshing out of the water with him. Rossi just snorted. “It’s just a sea lion!” Rossi made a face and wiped his mouth again. Reid grinned. “What are we doing now?”

“We’re going back to the room to shower.” Rossi grumbled. Reid’s steps faltered.

“What? That… that’s it?” He asked, sounding heartbroken. Rossi turned and stared at Reid incredulously. 

“The sun is about to set!” He cried, smiling in amusement. “And don’t worry! This was only the first day! We’re going to be here for FIVE days!”

“Yesterday was day one.”

“And today was day two, I know.” Rossi nodded. “We still have tomorrow, the next day—“

“And then home.” Reid mumbled, pouting. Rossi chuckled.

“So let’s make the most of this.” The man said, walking over to Reid and leaning in to kiss the pout away. But Reid ducked and squealed.

“Don’t kiss me!!!”

“Why?!” Rossi demanded, looking insulted.

“You kissed the SEA LION!!!” Reid cried. “I’m not kissing you on the mouth after HIM!”

And Rossi threw his hands into the air and stalked away, cursing in Italian as he went.

Reid smiled and trailed after him.

They made their way up to their room and showered, and then Rossi insisted that they dress nicely.

“Taking me to dinner?” Reid asked.

“As a matter of fact I am.” Rossi said, tying his tie. “Despite the Seal Lion incident.” Reid grinned in amusement. Once they were dressed, Rossi offered Reid his arm, and Reid flushed and accepted it, allowing the man to lead him out of their room.

They ended up at the Seafire Steakhouse. They were shown to an intimate table and Rossi smiled at his boyfriend. Reid smiled back, and then turned his attention onto the menu. After a moment, Rossi did, too.

“Mmmm…” Reid hummed, already salivating.

“Looks good. What are you thinking?” Rossi asked.

“I dunno… it all looks good.” Reid said with a smile. “But… I think I know what I’m getting.” And Rossi flagged a waiter.

“What can I get you?” The man said.

“Spencer?”

“I’ll do the Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail.” Reid said. 

“And the Salad?”

“BLT.” Reid responded. “And… the Bahamian Lobster Tail.”

“And you, sir?” The waiter said, turning to Rossi.

“The Crab Cakes… and I’ll have the asparagus and lobster salad… and the Veal Chop.”

“Alright… can I get you a wine to go with those?”

“Whatever is recommended is fine.” Rossi said with a nod after glancing at Reid. The waiter left, and the pair just looked at each other. Reid almost immediately flushed and averted his eyes, sipping his water. Rossi just chuckled, shaking his head and relaxing in the comfortable silence.

Dinner was exquisite. The conversation was quiet and minimal. The pair seemed to just enjoy one another’s company, no words needed. And when they left they walked close together, arm in arm and neither one noticing the glares they got here and there. They returned to their room and Rossi undressed and brushed his teeth. When he emerged from the bathroom, Reid had opened the French doors onto the veranda and was staring out at the sea, the moon gleaming on its surface. He was in his slacks, but had removed his shirt. Rossi admired his lover’s lithe frame, then walked over and gently, silently, kissed him as he stripped the youth of the rest of his clothing. And then, wordlessly, the pair slid into bed and curled around one another, drifting to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Reid was the first to arise in the morning. He snuggled down into the warm blankets and the comforting embrace he was being held in. He smiled and held back a childish giggle of delight when Rossi snorted and snored into his ear. He wriggled about to roll over and face the man, and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Mnnh.” Rossi grunted, and blinked his eyes open.

“Morning.” Reid smiled, and Rossi smiled back. “I’m hungry.” Rossi blinked and then chuckled, wrapping his arms around Reid and rolling them so that Reid was perched upon him. 

“Are you now?” He asked, and Reid smiled and nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Well then. We should go eat. Let’s get dressed.”

“How shall I dress?” Reid asked, laying down on Rossi’s body and folding his hands on his lover’s chest, resting his chin on the them.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well…” Reid said, cocking his head slightly. “I mean… should I wear swim trunks again? Or do you have something else in mind for today.”

“Hmmm…” Rossi hummed, a smug smile on his face. 

“Come on, Dave… pleeeease?” Reid begged.

“Swim trunks I think would be best.” Rossi finally gave him, and with a triumphant grin, Reid sat up and scrambled out of bed, fishing a fresh set of swim trunks from his suitcase and pulling them on. Rossi just chuckled and stretched before getting up and heading to the bathroom. By the time he had emerged, Reid was slathering himself with sunscreen, and asked Rossi to do his back. And once the man had done so, he turned around and Reid returned the favor. And finally, they were heading out.

Rossi took Reid to the Mosaic restaurant for breakfast, and then they headed off.

“What are we doing today?” Reid asked for the umpteenth time. Rossi just put on a big grin, raised his hand and pointed.

“THAT.” He said. Reid turned and looked, and then his eyes widened. Rossi watched as Reid let out a loud gulp as he stared at the towering Mayan Temple… and the near vertical 60ft. waterslide that was built into it…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You look like you’re marching to your execution.” Rossi chuckled as they reached the top of the tower and approached the slide known as the Leap of Faith.

“I feel like it.” Reid snorted, and Rossi just smiled and shook his head. And then, it was time.

“Okay.” Said the attendant at the slide. “You need to cross your—“

“I know.” Reid said, his face hard and pale. He set his jaw and moved forward, looking determined. Rossi just grinned, amused at his lover. He watched as Reid sat down in the water and stared at the edge.

“Ready?” Asked the attendant.

“… No.” Reid mumbled. “But let’s do it.”

“I get that several times a day.” The attendant assured Reid with a grin, and Reid managed a small, grateful smile. And then he disappeared. But his voice carried back to Rossi…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

“Okay, you’re next!” The attendant said, turning and grinning at Rossi.

Down at the bottom of the slide, Reid was paddling to the surface of the water he had splashed into. He sucked in a deep breath, and let out a shrill laugh brought on by the adrenaline.

“GERONIMO!!!” He heard the familiar voice bellow, and he turned and grinned just in time to see Rossi shooting out of the slide and splashing into the pool. A moment later, the man sputtered to the surface, eyes immediately sweeping the area to locate Reid.

“That’s a rush, huh?” Rossi said, and Reid grinned. “Did you like it?!”

“… I have a wedgie that makes the ones the high school jocks gave me look like a minor wrinkle in my underpants.” Reid said, but his smile was wide and his eyes sparkled. “… Let’s do it again!”

And so they did. After getting an atomic wedgie a couple of times, Rossi talked Reid into doing something else. And Reid wanted to ride they Abyss. He did NOT like that one… it was a 200 foot long slide, but the first 50 feet was a near vertical drop… in total darkness. And Reid didn’t like that one bit. He didn’t ride that one a second time… but they did ride the others. They rode the Serpent Slide and the Jungle Slide twice each, and the Falls once. And when Rossi was starting to think that Reid was about done, he took him down The Drop, which deposited them into the Current, which was a river rapid slide. They did a couple of rounds on that, and then finally called it quits for lunch.

They ate at The Lagoon Bar & Grill for lunch, and then they headed to the Lazy River, where they floated peacefully for several hours, enjoying tropical drinks and one another’s company, and they finished up the day with dinner in the Café at the Great Hall of Waters, staring around at the underwater view of the Ruins Lagoon.

“And tomorrow,” Rossi said, “we’re going to go snorkeling in there.” And Reid couldn’t wait.

Rossi had no trouble getting Reid out of bed in the morning. In fact, they showed up early to start snorkeling. And once they were in the water, Rossi didn’t know how he would ever get Reid out again. The 2.7 million-gallon lagoon was full of more than 20,000 sea creatures, and Reid had informed Rossi before he finally had to shove the snorkel into his mouth, and Reid seemed determined to see them all. They explored the ruins lagoon, faces in the water, fingers linked together. When Rossi decided to dive, he pulled Reid with him, and they dove all the way down to the bottom where they observed a few spiny lobsters marching about on the sand and rocks.

A few dives later and they were in the midst of a large school of brightly colored fish, and thena few dives later, they were swimming with sharks. But nothing was as amazing as the pair of gigantic manta rays that suddenly emerged from the gloomy shadows to their left… That was what finally got Reid to pull his hand from Rossi’s and move away from him. Rossi wasn’t so sure about the huge creatures, but Reid approached them without any sign of fear, and as they passed beneathe him, he dove down and caught onto one, hooking his hands over the front of the ray and then just hung on for the ride for as long as he could before finally surfacing to breathe. Rossi swam over to Reid, who had ripped the snorkel and mas from his face and was gasping for breath, a smile on his face.

“That was AMAZING!!!”

“That thing could have EATEN you!” Rossi blurted, and Reid laughed.

“They’re manta rays.” He told the elder man. “They’re gentle giants.”

“It could have swallowed you WHOLE!!!”

“They eat plankton, David.” Reid chuckled, shaking his head. “They’re amazing.” And then he blinked and grinned as he heard a growling. “Hungry?

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Rossi snorted.

And so the pair headed back to their hotel room, showered and dressed in some casual shirts and jeans, and headed out to eat at Mesa Grill.

“What are we doing this afternoon?” Reid asked. “We leave tomorrow.”

“We’re going to relax.” Rossi said. And when they were finished eating Rossi guided Reid away. They ended up at the Mandarin Spa. 

Rossi checked them in, with Reid staring around nervously; he had never been to a spa before.

“We’re going to be in a private couples’ villa.”

“We are?” Reid asked, blinking.

“Yep.” Rossi said, and then they were escorted to their little private villa. The pair stripped down naked, and Reid reached for the fluffy white robe. But Rossi just strode past him. Reid blinked and watched as Rossi waded into the warm bubbling Hydrotherapy Jacuzzi, which was like a moat around the raised cold soaking tub, which had rose petals floating in it.

Reid blinked, but then smiled and joined Rossi when the man beckoned. Rossi pulled Reid virtually into his lap, and the pair cuddled together. Rossi reached to the side, and Reid noticed that there was a dish of strawberries and a bottle of champagne sitting there. Rossi poured the champagne and kissed his lover gently before passing him one off the two flutes. 

The pair relaxed in the warm water, enjoying the champagne and strawberries for half an hour before a soft voice called to them. Reluctantly, they left the water and pulled on the robes.

“What first?” Reid asked, smiling as Rossi kissed him again.

“We’re getting an Urban Cleansing Facial for Men or something.” Rossi said, and Reid blinked. 

“A facial?”

“For men.” Rossi said firmly. Reid just smiled and shook his head, following the man. And not only did they get a facial… they also received a manicure and pedicure, which Reid wasn’t sure about, but Rossi seemed to have done it before. The thought amused Reid. But not as amused as Rossi was when Reid kept yipping the wiggling whenever his feet were touched. The women attending to them kept giggling at how ticklish Reid’s feet were.

From there, Rossi got a Deep Cleansing Treatment with Shave for his face, and Reid enjoyed a scalp treatment. After that they were left relaxing with some fresh fruit and herbal tea for another half hour, and then they began their hour and a half hot stone and aromatherapy full body massage. Side by side, the pair held hands as they drifted into complete heaven.

They rounded the entire thing up with another soak in the hot Jacuzzi and then finally had to leave. They dressed, and headed to dinner at the Courtyard Terrace.

They started with the Lobster and Lamb Carpaccio and Fresh Yellow Fin Tuna “Cannelloni” with Stone Crab appetizers, and then for dinner, Rossi had the Lobster, and Reid had the Bouillabaise. The pair then headed back to Cain at the Cove and curled up in a private cabana with some drinks, and watched the sun set.

“… I don’t wanna go.” Reid murmured, watching the red sun sinking below the sea. Rossi smiled.

“You enjoyed this trip?”

“Yeah.” Reid whispered, resting his head on the man’s chest. Rossi curled an arm around him. 

“I’m glad.” The man said, kissing the top of Reid’s head. Then, the sun disappeared, and a green flash shot into the sky.

“… I didn’t think that was real.” Rossi confessed after a moment. Reid just smiled, lifted his face, and pressed his lips to Rossi’s. 

“I’ll spare you the scientific explanation…” Reid breathed. The man moaned softly, pulling Reid closer. Reid ended up straddling the man’s lap, pressing their groins together.

“… We should go back to our room.” Rossi managed to get out after a bit.

“Yes…” Reid responded. “Please…”

“Alright then.” Rossi said, and tossed back the rest of his drink. The pair made their way back to their Penthouse Suite, and they began to shed their clothing the moment the door closed. Reid began panting immediately.

“Good Lord are YOU worked up…” Rossi chuckled.

“Ever since the Jacuzzi.”

“… even before the massage?!” Rossi blurted, surprised

“Yes.” Reid confirmed, tugging Rossi into the bedroom. “Please… Dave…”

“Please what?” Rossi asked, smirking.

“We’ve been here for days… and we’ve been so busy and so tired…”

“But now?” Rossi asked, eagerly.

“Make love to me… please…” Reid begged.

“With pleasure.” Rossi hissed, throwing open the French doors to allow in the breeze and sounds of the sea, and then he threw his lover down onto the bed and fell upon him, allowing the all consuming passion to take control…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunrise was magnificent. The pair watched it from their bed through the French doors, curled around one another. Neither wanted to get up, but neither had a choice. They packed and Rossi called for something to come and get their bags while he and Reid headed down breakfast at Mosaic. Reid was wearing a sad smile, happy in the moment but sad to know that it was time to go. And then, they were leaving.

That night, they had dinner with the team in DC.

“I trust everyone had a good vacation?” Hotch asked, sitting down. He had been the last to arrive.

The team chorused an affirmative. Morgan had gone to Chicago to visit his family. Hotch had taken Jack camping. JJ and Will had taken Henry to Disney World. Emily had opted to just hide in her apartment and be lazy all week. Garcia and Kevin had gone to a convention in New York.

“You guys are TAN!” Emily blurted, grinning at Reid and Rossi.

“Where did he take you?” JJ demanded to know from Reid. Everyone knew Rossi was taking Reid on a vacation, but he had been secretive about it.

“Atlantis Paradise Island Resort in the Bahamas!” Reid announced gleefully. “It was AMAZING.”

The women all groaned, envy more than obvious in their eyes. “We took a yacht around the island and spent a whole afternoon in the spa and went snorkeling and did water slides and swam with dolphins and sea lions!” Reid gushed, with Rossi smiling beside him the whole time.

“That sounds SO amazing.” Garcia sighed, grinning.

“What was your favorite thing, Spence?”

“Honestly?” Reid asked, and cocked his head, thinking. “… Rossi smooching with the sea lion.” The team burst out laughing as Rossi shot Reid a dirty look.

“Are you serious?” Hotch asked, grinning incredulously.

“He gave me a kiss on the cheek, looked at Dave, and then kissed him right on the mouth!” Reid announced. The team fell into gales of laughter again. When they calmed, Rossi just shrugged.

“What can I say? It doesn’t have to be human to find me attractive… I’m just that damn sexy.”

“Sure, Dave.” Hotch snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll be the beach was amazing.” Morgan said. “Losta ladies in the bikinis…”

“We wouldn’t know.” Reid chuckled, and Morgan gave him a questioning look. And then, in unison, Reid and Rossi both announced, “We hate the beach.”

“You went to the Bahamas… and didn’t go to the beach?” Emily asked, quirking a brow.

The team watched as Reid and Rossi both just shrugged, then lifted their wine glasses and grinned at each other.

“To enjoying the Bahamas without going to the beach!” Rossi announced.

“I’ll drink to that.” Reid confirmed. They clinked their glasses together and drank, all smiles


End file.
